The familial ataxias are neurological genetic disorders characterized by increasing clumsiness or ataxia. This is a study of forms of genetic ataxia in individuals in whom the disease gene(s) have not been previously characterized. The purpose of this study is to isolate and identify these disease-producing genes and determine how they cause ataxia.